Aging, diabetes, and other conditions lead to loss of joint flexibility in the foot and particularly in the toes. When such joint flexibility is lost, the pressure exerted against the feet while walking is mal-distributed, leading to excess pressure exerted on the planar side of the toes. This results in inflammation, pain and tissue damage. This condition is commonly referred to as “hammertoe.”
The major shortcoming of currently available devices for treating hammertoe and other painful foot conditions is that the devices are fabricated from solid materials and therefore have a fixed structure. Even if these materials have been molded to the foot exactly, they still are inadequate because the foot changes contours continuously during the course of the day. Solid cushions may be useful for some part of the day but most other times fail or are ineffective because the foot changes contour. As such, a device is needed that continues to conform to the changing shape of the foot and toes providing continuous support.